Nekem te vagy a világ!
by Naomii382
Summary: Naira, a félig gondori, félig északi származású fiatal nő együtt nőtt fel a helytartó két fiával, s barátságuk szoros. Azonban minden gyermek felnő egyszer, így ők is; mindhárman a hadviselés útját választják, önszántukból avagy sem. Egyfejezetes, versenyre készült történet, saját szereplőxFaramir, remélem tetszik : A kommenteket szívesen fogadom!


A két kis félszerzet már nem tudta, merre mennek. Hegyre fel, hegyre le, jobbra és balra, csupán ennyi maradt meg bennük. Bár nem volt szoros a Faramir emberei által rájuk kötött kendő, de egy érzékszerv elvesztése mindig nehezére esik az embernek, hobbitnak, vagy akármilyen más lénynek. Nem tudtak semmit, és ez is nagyon feszélyezte őket. Hol vannak? Hová tartanak? Mennyi ideje mennek, s meddig mennek még? Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok futkároztak a fejükben, s mikor végre megálltak, a maradék irányérzéküket is elvesztették, amikor a katonák megforgatták őket párszor. Valami hegyoldalon mentek fölfelé, és egyre halkabban hallották a vízesés csobogását. Mely addig útjukat kísérte. Egy darab után felkapták őket, s lefelé mentek velük a lépcsőn, elég hosszú ideig. Befordultak valahova, ahova beérve újra felhangzott a vízesés moraja, immár nagyon közelről.  
Faramir szólt az őröknek, hogy vegyél le a kendőket, s utána megmutatta Frodóéknak a vízesést, melyet mindketten ámulattal néztek. Ezek után bementek a vízesés mögé, egy barlangba, mely –mint a kapitánytól megtudták- a gondori katonák búvóhelye volt, és jelentős élelmiszer illetve fegyver készlettel bírt. A nap már szinte teljesen lenyugodott, s bent fáklyákkal világították ki a sötét barlangot. A katonák nekiálltak a vacsoraasztalok előkészítéséhez – asztalokat készítettek ki, székeket és egyéb ülőalkalmatosságokat kerítettek, valamint elkezdtek megteríteni is. Mindeközben a két hobbit egy ágyon ült, s leste a gondori kapitányt, aki minden bejövő embert kikérdezett. Először a szétszéledt orkokat üldözők tértek vissza, és legkésőbb pedig a felderítők – ám Faramir még mindig kissé aggódva állt a vízesés előtt, s bámult a semmibe.

- Már megint min gondolkodsz, ó nagy gondori kapitány? – kérdezte egy női hang, mely kiváltképp furán hatott, ezen a férfiakkal teli helyen. Frodóék egy olyan ruhába öltözött nőt láttak, mint a gondori portyázóké, s ha nem szólal meg, vagy veszi le vörösesbarna haját takaró csuklyáját, nem is vették volna észre. Faramir megfordult, és látható nyugodtság töltötte el – a hobbitok is észrevették, hogy valószínűleg a lány miatt aggódott.

- Sok mindenen, s mégis semmin – válaszolta félmosollyal a barlang falának dőlő nőnek. Az letette íját és puzdráját mely eddig nála volt, és körbe fordult.

- Látod? Felesleges volt aggódnod értem. Faramir. Ép és egészséges vagyok, akárcsak mielőtt elmentem volna. Én megmondtam.

- Valóban, és sajnos elfelejtettem a szabályt –Nairának mindig igaza van.

- Pont úgy, ahogy mondod! – bólintott egyet teljes beleegyezése jeléül a nő, majd a sarokba nézve észrevette a hobbitokat.

- Hát ezek meg miféle szerzetek? – indult meg feléjük, s közben kíváncsian méregette őket. A közeledtével vették észre azt, amit eddig nem – bár a haja nem fekete volt, s ruhája is a gondoriakéra hasonlított, arca és szemei pont olyanok voltak, mint azoknak, akiket Faramir csapatai megtámadtak.

- Félszerzetek, Középfölde másik feléről – válaszolt Faramir a Nairának nevezett lánynak, aki időközben már Frodó és Samu elé ért, és közel hajolva vizsgálgatta őket.

- Érdekesek, nem mondom. Szóval így néznének ki azok a kis hobbitoknak nevezett lények, akikről Mithrandir mesélt? – nézett fel a kapitányra, aki bólintott válaszol.

- Értem – felállt, majd folytatta-, azt hiszem, illene bemutatkoznunk egymásnak. A nevem Naira, s Gondor egykori kapitányának, Nairennek lánya vagyok. Személyetekben kit tisztelhetek? – nézett a hobbitokra a nő, s közben ugyanolyan vizsla tekintettel méregette őket, mint Faramir.

- A nevem Zsákos Frodó, Drogó fia; ő pedig a kertészem, Csavardi Samu. Hobbitok vagyunk a megyéből, Hobbitfalvából.

- Megye! Mithrandir sokat mesélt róla, már amikor éppen volt kedve hozzánk Faramirral. Utólag visszagondolva, nagyon kevés alkalom volt ez, s amikor kérdeztünk erről-arról, az sokkal több kérdést vetett fel, mint amennyit megválaszolt. Úgy érzem, egy tünde-életnél is több kellene ahhoz, hogy Mithrandirt megértsük, de megismerni igazán sosem lehetne. – Faramir a maradék beérkezőkre nézett, majd Naira fülébe súgott valamit, aki bólintott, és ezzel a férfi elment.

- Ez teljesen Mithrandirra, vagy ahogy mi ismerjük, Gandalfra vall… - Frodó maradék jókedve is eltűnt, mikor eszébe jutott elesett társuk. – Úrnőm, feltehetek egy kérdést?

- Feltenni felteheted, s ha olyan a kérdés, válaszolok is rá.

- Azt mondtad, Faramirral hallgattál történeteket Mithrandirtól, s vele tanultál is tőle. A kapitány fivérét, Boromirt is ismerted esetleg? – kérdezte érdeklődve a hobbit, Naira pedig sóhajtott egyet.

- Igen, ismertem. Idősebb volt nálunk, Faramirnál öt, míg nálam hat évvel. Azonban ez nem sokat számított, amikor kicsik voltunk együtt játszottunk, majd nőttünk fel. Rengetegszer kerültünk bajba, ahogy az már gyermekekhez illik. Boromir volt a fő felbujtó, én mentem utána –elmosolyodott az emlékeken, majd a padlóra meredve folytatta-, Faramir pedig… nos, ő is benne volt a dolgokban, noha kevesebb hévvel, mint a bátyja. Amikor azonban Boromir már felnőttnek számított és kapitány lett belőle, nem nagyon vett részt ilyen dolgokban. Nem mintha nem szeretett volna, de más kötelességei voltak.

- Úgy látom, ők ketten nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz – mosolyodott el Frodó is, és a nő ránézett.

- Igen. Noha az apjuk mindig Boromirt dicsérte és magasztalta, Faramirt pedig emberszámba se vette, nem különültek el egymástól, sőt. Boromir mindig segíteni próbált az öccsének, és szinte mindent együtt csináltak. Ezért is lett az az egyetlen nagy vitatkozásuk, amikor… - Naira megtorpant, és a száját harapdálva felállt.

- Amikor? – nézett rá érdeklődve a két hobbit. A nő körülnézett, hogy nincs-e Faramir a közelben, majd sóhajtott egyet.

- Amikor Boromir jegyese lettem. Azonban ez sokkal inkább volt egyfajta szerződés az én apám és az övék között, mintsem valódi eljegyzés. Szerettem Boromirt, de csak, mint egy barátot, ő pedig… Tisztában volt ezzel,de figyelmen kívül hagyta. Túl makacs és oktondi volt ahhoz, hogy belássa, a szerelmet nem lehet erőszakkal és akarással megteremteni.

- Főleg úgy, ha a szív azon helyét már elfoglalta valaki – mondta bölcs fényességgel a szemében Frodó, s Naira csak ekkor realizálta, hogy egy ideje már Faramirt nézte.

- Igen, főleg úgy… - Hamiskásan elmosolyodott majd rásandított Frodóra – Fura népek vagytok. Akkorák csupán, mint egy gyermek, de látom, hogy a szívetek nagy. Bölcsességben sem hagy el titeket semmilyen másik nép, ráadásul, valamilyen számomra érthetetlen oknál fogva, könnyen megnyílik előttetek az ember. – Faramir közeledett feléjük, mire Naira sóhajtott egyet, és a hobbitok felé fordult.

- Jobb lesz, ha most itt hagylak titeket. Remélem, hogy még találkozunk – egy kisebb meghajlással elköszönt, és elsietett Faramir mellett, akinek a fülébe súgott egy-két szót. A férfi értetlenül nézett hátra Nairára, de bólintott, s visszament a hobbitokhoz, akik számára egy finom vacsorát követő hosszú beszélgetés következett.

Naira egy sziklán ült, mely a vízesés egyik eldugott kis zuga előtt állt. A vizet nézte, közben pedig emlékképek kúsztak az agyába…

_ - Naira vagyok. És a ti nevetek micsoda? – kérdezte egy hosszú, vörösesbarna hajú kislány két barnahajú és kék szemű fiútól._

_- Az én nevem Boromir – húzta ki magát az idősebbik, majd meghajolt a kislány előtt, ahogyan azt tanították neki -, ő pedig az öcsém, Faramir. A helytartó fiai vagyunk. _

_- Értem. És mit játszotok éppen? – bökött a kislány a fakardokra és pajzsokra._

_- Lovagosat! Mert ha felnövök, én leszek Gondor seregeinek vezetője, és minden ellenséggel leszámolok! – hadonászott a kardjával Boromir. Faramir csak mosolygott és állt csöndesen._

_- És miért egyedül vagy a feleakkora ellen? Ez így nem túlságosan igazságos._

_- Való igaz, ámbár a harc sohasem igazságos. De ha ennyire sajnálod az öcsémet, állj be és segíts neki!_

Igen… így kezdődött minden – gondolta a nő.

_- Hogy jutott eszetekbe? – kiabált Naira apja a három tizenéves megszeppent gyerekre. – El is kaphattak volna! Megsérülhettetek volna! Sőt, akár meg is ölhettek volna! – A férfi tajtékzott a dühtől, s már nem fogta vissza magát. – Kiszökni éjnek idején, és meglesni Mordor falait! Boromir, legalább azt hittem, hogy neked több eszed van ennél – csóválta a fejét csalódottan, majd sóhajtott és intett, jelezve, hogy távozhatnak. A három gyerek fájdalmas arccal ment ki a teremből, majd a folyosón Naira leült és próbálta visszanyelni könnyeit._

_- Hé, Nei, ne sírj! Nincs semmi baj – próbálta nyugtatgatni Boromir és leült mellé a kőre._

_- Még soha nem kiabált velem. De igaza volt. Ha nem jön időben, talán Faramir már halott lenne! – Szemei vörösek voltak, és hangja is néha el-elcsuklott. Faramir is csatlakozott hozzájuk, leült a kislány másik oldalára és simogatta a hátát._

_- Lennék. De nem vagyok. És mostmár csak ez számít, nem? A múlt elmúlt, nem érdemes rágódni rajta. Többet úgysem teszünk meggondolatlan dolgot!_

- Na igen, persze – motyogta magában mosolyogva Naira, továbbra is a víztükröt bámulva.

_ - Mégsem volt jó ötlet pont most lovagolni menni – bosszankodott Faramir, miközben ázott köpenyét vette le magáról._

_ - Hát nem. De ki gondolta volna, hogy pont most lesz ekkora esőzés? – kérdezte Naira, hajából kicsavarva a vizet. – És most? Mi lesz?_

_- Nos… Legjobban tennénk, ha idebent maradnánk. Ilyenkor nem biztonságos az erdőben csatangolni, ráadásul kedvem sincs sok – nézett kifele abból a barlangból a fiú, melyet a hegy oldalában láttak meg, mikor kitört a vihar. Elég nagy volt, így a két ló és ők is kényelmesen elfértek._

_- Viszont nem lesz itt bent túlzottan meleg éjszaka. Tűzifát nem tudunk gyűjteni, hiszen az összes ág és gally elázott – morfondírozott a lány, miközben karjait próbálta melengetni._

_- Fázol? – kérdezte Faramir, és mikor Naira bólintott, leült mellé és átölelte egyik karjával. Egy darabig így, csöndben ültek, majd végül Faramir szólalt meg._

_- Sajnálom. Az én hibám, nem voltam eléggé körültekintő, hiszen most esős évszak van, ezzel mégsem számoltam. Ráadásul senkinek nem szóltam, hogy hova mentünk, így még csak az ő segítségükre sem számíthatunk. _

_ - Nem a te hibád, az enyém. Én akartam mindenáron kiszellőztetni a fejemet, mielőtt…_

_- Mielőtt a bátyám menyasszonya leszel. – Hangja rekedt volt, és erőtlen, a fejét pedig elfordította a lánytól._

_-… Igen. – A téma mindkettejüket kellemetlenül érintette, hiszen ez afféle érdekházasság volt, a vérvonalak erősítése volt a cél, s nem az, hogy boldogok legyenek._

_- Boromir feleségeként a sógornőm leszel, és sokkal kevesebbszer találkozhatok majd veled úgy, hogy ne adjunk okot az emberek pletykájának. Nem érhetek majd hozzád, még ha bele is pusztulok. _

_-… Igen, ez is egy lehetséges kimenetel. Azonban elmondtam már Boromirnak is azt, amit bárki másnak is elmondanék –nem szeretem őt, akármennyire is akarja. A felesége leszek, de csak, mert apám és a tiéd, úgy kívánja. Nem szerelemből, hanem kötelességtudatból. _

_ Gyűlölte, hogy ezt kell tennie. Hogy hozzá kell mennie Boromirhoz, holott sosem szerette és soha nem is fogja szeretni őt, mint szerelmét. Hogy ezzel meg kell bántania Faramirt, aki mindig csak második volt apja szemében, és aki Nairának viszont a világot jelenti. De tudta, hogy ezt kell tennie, hiszen apjának nem akart csalódást okozni, főleg bátyja árulása után._

_ A könnyei megállás nélkül potyogni, majd ömleni kezdtek. Faramir simogatta a karját és kedves szavakat suttogott neki, ennek köszönhetően a könnyek elapadtak, bár néhány csepp még legurult arcán. Faramir egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, míg végül az arcához nem ért és el nem kezdte lecsókolni azokat. Naira még hüppögött egy kicsit, de gyorsan elmúlt, és amint Faramir az arcáról rátért a nyakára, beletúrt a fiú tincseibe és fejét a barlang falának vetette. _

_Tudták, hogy helytelen, amit tesznek, de akkor és ott nem érdekelte őket. Csak két fiatal, a felnőttkort is csak épp elért ember voltak, akik egymást akarták, semmi egyebet. Naira felhúzta Faramirt, hogy fejük egy szintben legyen, ajkát pedig az övére nyomta. Átkarolta a nyakát, Faramir pedig a derekánál fogva az ölébe ültette. Ruhák estek a földre, két test feszült egymásnak, majd lassan nyögések hangja töltötte be a barlangot._

_Másnap a lány arra ébredt, hogy Faramir mocorog mellette. Mivel eddig háttal volt neki, megfordult, majd elmosolyodott az alvó fiú láttán. Egy darabig nézte, majd kisimította szeméből hullámos haját, mire Faramir hirtelen elkapta a kezét. Kinyitotta szemeit, és álmoskás kék szemekkel nézett rá. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak merengtek egymás tekintetében. Végül Faramir felemelte a fejét, és egy csókot nyomott Naira homlokára, majd egymásra mosolyogtak. _

_- Naira… Naira… _

- Naira! - szólalt meg erélyesebben Faramir, visszarángatva a nőt a valóságba.

- Bocsáss meg; szóltál? – rázta meg a fejét, hogy kiűzze ezt az emlékképet belőle, és koncentrálni tudjon a férfi szavaira.

- Igen. Már itt állok egy ideje, de te meg sem mozdultál, csak bámultad a vizet – ült le Naira mellé ő is, és a lány tekintetét fürkészte. – Valami gond van?

- Nem, nem. Semmi. Csak… gondolkodtam.

- Értem – biccentett Faramir, majd hátát a sziklafalnak vetette s egy pár pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit.

- Fáradtnak és nyúzottnak tűnsz. Aludnod kéne – húzódott mellé Naira, és megérintette a férfi arcát, aki ettől egy kissé megremeget. Szerette a nő kezének melegét érezni az arcán, a karján, a testén… Hirtelen eszébe jutott az a bizonyos éjszaka, így inkább megfogta Naira kezét, és elhúzta az arcától; de nem engedte el.

- Lehet. Majd elmegyek… - Oldalra tekintett, majd úgy szólalt meg- Beszélni akartál velem. Miről?

- Semmiről. Akármiről. Mindenről – mosolygott rá; észrevette, hogy még mindig fogja a kezét, de figyelmen kívül hagyta. – Pontosabban… Boromirról. Meg rólad és rólam.

- Naira, ez…

- Tudom. Boromir csak néhány napja esett el, és erről még soha nem beszéltünk, mert nem tudtuk, hogy ez lesz. De ez van, és én beszélni akarok róla! – makacskodott a nő, mire Faramir sóhajtott egyet.

- Boromir a bátyám volt. Te a menyasszonya. Én pedig…

-… mindezek ellenére velem voltál – mondta ki helyette Naira, és mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Igen. Nem volt helyes, amit tettünk, de így, visszagondolva sem változtatnék rajta. Te is tudod, hogy soha nem szerettem úgy Boromirt, csak téged – vette a meglepődött Faramir arcát a kezei közé Naira. Még soha nem beszéltek erről ilyen nyíltan, az évek során magukba temették, és csak finoman célozgattak, de sohasem mondták egymásnak, mit éreznek.

- Az emberek, vajon ők mit gondolnának, ha elvenném a tulajdon bátyámtól a feleségét, ráadásul így, hogy csak nemrég halt meg?

- Az emberek mindig beszélnek – legyintett Naira, és felállt. – Szerinted eddig nem beszéltek ilyen dolgokról? Hiszen, mindig együtt voltunk, ráadásul veled még többet is voltam kettesben, mint Boromirral, még ha ez a tanulásban vagy hasonlókban merült is ki. A másik meg, hogy engem nem érdekel, és téged sem kéne, hogy érdekeljen. – Egy pontra meredt a távolban, majd lenézett Faramirra, aki még mindig ült. – Az a valami, ott, a Tiltott tónál már sokkal inkább.

- Tessék? – tápászkodott fel ő is, majd észrevette azt, amire a nő mutatott.

- Nézzük meg közelebbről!

- Ne, Naira! Veszélyes is lehet – ám akkora már ott sem volt, és valójában Faramir sem hitte, hogy megállt volna. Ment hát utána, majd együtt osontak halkan egyre közelebb.

- Milyen csodának kéne történnie, hogy egyszer végre hallgass rám? – kérdezte egy sóhajjal az előtte álló Naira hátának beszélve Faramir.

- Hatalmasnak – fordult meg nagy mosollyal, majd suttogva közölte, hogy ezt látnia kell.

A fura kis élőlény akkora lehetett, mint a félszerzetek, de ruha szinte egyáltalán nem volt rajta, csupán az a rongyos ágyékkötő. Rettenetesen vékonynak tűnt, hatalmas, már abnormális szemei pedig gonoszan csillogtak, miközben a vízhez sompolygott.

- Ennél furcsább lényt még nem sokat láttam – suttogta Faramir, mire Naira rá sem nézve válaszolt.

- Láttál már valaha vörösfenekű páviánt?

- Hogy micsodát? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi, majd mivel válasz nem jött, megrázta a fejét. – Ha jól sejtem, ez lehet az a Bakacsinerdei mókus, amelyről Anborn beszélt, noha szerintem, vajmi kevés köze van Bakacsinerdőhöz és a mókusokhoz egyaránt. Jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk – kivételesen a nő is egyetértett, és halkan visszaosontak a barlangba.

- Térj aludni, holnap szükséged lesz az erődre – fogta meg Naira karját, aki bólintott, miközben elnyomott egy ásítást.

- Neked is azt kéne tenned…

- Van még egy kis elintéznivalóm, de utána azt fogom tenni – mondta mintegy megnyugtatásképpen, s bár mindketten jól tudták, az nem „kis elintéznivaló", nem szóltak semmit, majd Faramir elment Anbornnal beszélni, Naira pedig az ágya felé vette az irányt. Alig feküdt bele, máris az álmok mezején járt, melyet nagyrészt egy személy töltött ki…

Másnap korán ébredt, a hajnal első sugaraival. Gyorsan összeszedte magát, s Faramirhoz készült, ám ő éppen a hobbitokkal foglalkozott, így inkább a beérkező őrszemektől hallgatta meg a történéseket.

Amint a félszerzetek befejezték a reggelit, összekészítették a csomagjukat és indulásra készen álltak. Naira kíváncsian,s kissé talán meglepődve nézett végig a fura kis lényen, akit Faramirék elkaptak a Tiltott tónál. Nem akart közelebbi ismertségbe kerülni vele, és ezért –bár szeretett volna elbúcsúzni Frodótól és Samutól- a háttérből figyelte az eseményeket. Mielőtt bekötötték volna a hármuk szemét, még intett egyet nekik, majd nézte, amint az erdőn át elvezetik őket. Nem tudta, látja-e még őket valaha, vagy az utolsó találkozásuk volt, de valami azt súgta neki, látják még egymást. A két félszerzet, a fura lény, Faramir és a néhány őr egyre távolodott, majd teljesen eltűnt szem elől. Anborn lépett oda hozzá, hogy segítsen beosztani a mai járőröket. A megbeszélés közben, bár testben ott volt, gondolatai millió dologgal foglalkoztak, csak nem avval, amit csinált. Bár abban reménykedett, hogy a háborúnak mielőbb vége szakad s Faramirral is gyorsan rendbe jönnek a dolgaik, mélyen legbelül tudta, hogy minden csak most kezdődött el.


End file.
